The Edge of the Green
by Ghost Hand
Summary: Louge is a stray who wants to be accepted... Willowstep hates to fight but that's how survival works... Leafpaw was raised to be like her ancestors, but all she wants to do is explore the new world... Will they find solace together? OCs. Possibly to be discontinued.
1. Leaving

Bah. I should get this out now: I do not like the Warriors books. The were a little hard to follow with all the names, and the plot became predictable. HOWEVER, I _do_ like the idea of it; even though it's totally unrealistic, since lions are the only social felines, it is obviously fiction and I have given in to Warrior rps. This is my first Warriors fic EVAH. So, without further adeu, my Warrior OCs' story.

* * *

><p>A young white cat with orange and brown spots rounded the top of the grassy hill and came to a stop at a low fence made of slim logs resting on each other. He sat for a minute, gazing at the fence and the dark trees beyond, not quite knowing what lie there.<p>

He turned his head in the direction he came, surveying the tall gray buildings light up in the night one last time. Then he looked at the moon-soaked ground, a short pause before getting up and leaping through the haggard logs into the wild night.

\(0.o)/

The mouse sat chittering on a rock, munching on a seed it had found. In the bushes behind it crept the cat, body low and ears swiveling.

He inched a tad closer, saw his chance, and burst through the bush, yowling.

The mouse caught notice of him and dashed to the side at the last minute, leaving Louge to smack headfirst into the rock. He growled as he shook his head, glaring at the mouse. It ran only a few tail-lengths before a flash of grey pinned it. It opened it's mouth to squeal but jaws swiftly closed around it's neck, breaking it.

The young tom blinked in surprise. "How did you do that? It was so fast..."

The older she-cat laughed. Her not-quite-blue but not-quite-purple eyes twinkled as she lifted her head, prize in mouth, and stepped closer to him. She had a dark spot over each of her eyes, brown spots from her head to her silver-tipped tail, brown 'socks', and a creamy white underbelly. Her most striking feature, however, was her fur: it was very long, and her tail especially looked like fern leaf. It was so covered in fur, it drooped as she walked.

She dropped the mouse at his paws. "I believe this was yours?" She giggled softly. "You look scrawny; you need it more than I do. As for how I caught it, am known for my speed and silence." She swished her luxurious tail. "What are you doing out here, young one? What is your name?"

He huffed a little at the mention of him needing help. "Louge. I came from that two-leg place not far from here. I heard there were cats living here, so I came to live a new life."

He twisted his ears back as he said the last part; it sounded weird to say it out loud. But he had indeed heard tale of large bands of cats living wild in this area, and he had hoped to start anew and live amongst them.

The she-cat pulled her head back a little. "Two-leg place? Are you... a kitty-pet?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No way! I was a stray... Those humans did nothing but chase me away, and the other cats hated me, too. That's why I came here." _I hoped to find someone who would accept me_, he added silently.

She nodded, understanding. "Most kitty-pets don't even know the term two-leg or kitty-pet anyway." She took a breath, then smiled. "My name's Willowstep. It's nice to meet you, Louge." She dipped her head in greeting.

He did not smile like her, but his heart gave a flicker of hope as he bowed his head in return. _Perhaps there is a place for me here_.

Willowstep shifted on her paws a bit. "So... do you want to join the clans?"

* * *

><p>Endness. Ha! Don't worry, there will be more later. I can't wait to introduce Leafpaw. . She's totally one of my faves as far as cat ocs go. As I said to my rp buddies, Leafy loves chu all!<p> 


	2. Training

I hope none of you were expecting a next-day or one-week update. For those of you that followed my InuYasha fanfic, you've probably learned I can take months to get inspired to write again. Lucky for you guys, this story is vaguely based off of pre-existing rps, so I have plenty of inspiration. However, I do feel sorry for keeping any impatient readers waiting, so I'm making up with a longer chapter this time! You're welcome. :D

* * *

><p>Louge blinked, taken aback. "What... what did you say?"<p>

The gray and brown she-cat grinned, amused. "I asked if you wanted to join the clans."

He narrowed his eyes, ears swiveling back. His tail twitched in mistrust. "I didn't imagine it'd be that easy, to just come along and ask."

She laughed and settled back on her haunches, eyes shining. "It's definitely not that easy! I wanted to know if that's what you came here for, or if you wanted to live the life of a loner." Her head tilted a bit. "You could do that, you know. Loners don't have to listen to anyone but themselves. They can pretty much do whatever they please, as long as they don't interfere with the clans. And," she gazed at Louge, "you get to meet some interesting cats, too."

He noticed her look, but couldn't decipher it. "Are _you_ a loner, Willowstep?"

She turned her head away, suddenly interested in the grass. Louge's ears perked, and he took a half-step closer. "You are, aren't you?"

Her blue eyes turned sharply on him so suddenly he instinctively jerked back. "No." The word teemed with untold memories, and they way it thudded into the air suggested they would remain that way.

Her face softened as she sighed. "I was a clan cat, but..." She flicked her tail harshly. "No more." A calm, almost haughty dismissal, as if it were no big deal.

She stood and swished away. After a moment she paused, turning back to the young tom. "You want to be in the clans, yes?"

Louge snapped out of his confusion to nod heartily.

Willowstep gave him a half-lidded smile. "Well, follow me then. I shall teach you all you need to survive clan-life." With that, she set off once more.

Hastily he bounded after her. He was elated he was being given such a generous second chance, but he still couldn't help asking himself: _I wonder what her secret is?_

(/T.T)/

"Lower," Willowstep ordered.

Louge pressed low, arms straining from not being used to such a position.

"Lower, Louge."

The tom's belly was scraping the ground now, white fur mixing with dirt and pebbles, legs splayed awkwardly.

Willowstep circled him, observing his position. "Bring those paws in, tuck your elbows up," she said, nudging his forelegs.

He looked at her, confused. "How does that work? I don't think I can bend like that!"

She patiently crouched into hunting position; tail held straight and parallel to the ground, back legs tensed and front paws tucked close to her chest. Her fur shrouded her limbs and draped to the forest floor, making her look like a strange mottled rock or plant with a head. It also made it harder for Louge to determine exactly how her limbs were positioned, but after a moment of attempts he finally got it right.

"Good," Willowstep purred. "Now, you need to know how to move while keeping form."

Louge raised his head. "What! Impossible! You mean I have to stay in this ridiculous pose while _moving_?"

The she-cat lowered her chin and gazed at him. "Yes. It is entirely possible, trust me. And it's the best way to move quickly and quietly upon your prey while retaining enough force to pounce."

He huffed. "I don't see what was so wrong with how I used to hunt. I caught plenty of rats that way!"

"Maybe that was good in the two-legs' straight-edged, hard world, but not in out here. Mice and rabbits and the like are always on the lookout for predators, so if you don't conceal yourself to the last minute, they will get away. Now," she said, flicking her ear for his attention. "We continue the lesson. Watch how I move, and then try the same."

She did a sort of shuffle, moving rapidly from one spot to another. Louge blinked, unsure what to do. "Uh, Willowstep?"

She sighed. "You can call me Willow, if you like. I know sometimes the second part of a name can make it a mouthful." She turned herself around then, lowering herself back into position. "Ready? Watch closer this time; look at how each of my paws move, and each leg." She repeated the movement, Louge studying her movements as she instructed.

Her paws swiftly spanned the distance, her front stretching forward and her back coming up to stay in the same spot relative to her body. He saw it then: She did not fully keep the previous position, as she raised herself slightly and kept her muscles tense, allowing her to use small bursts of energy to flit across the ground.

His eyes narrowed at this new understanding, and her determinately copied her actions. He was surprised at how smoothly he went, flowing forward like water down a stream.

Willow purred in satisfaction. "Yes, that's exactly it. You catch on quick."

Louge rose, head and tail held high with the praise.

The older cat looked to the pale blue sky. It was turning colors, subtly, and the sun was closing in on the horizon. "We have time for one last lesson, my appren- erm, Louge." She blinked at herself, eyes wide.

Louge was happy enough not to notice the slip. "So, what's next?"

She shook her head to clear her emotions and turned. "I'm going to teach you a bit about plants."

* * *

><p>Yosh! Next chappie has Leaf, my wonderful, ambitious, sneaky little med cat-wannabe. ^w^ I can't wait! Leafy loves chu all! 3<p> 


	3. Seeds

-Hides in dark corner- I'm soooo laaaaateee... ._.; It was never my intention to leave this be for so long, I swear! But in all fairness, I did warn you. To make up for my laziness, though, I've written a longer chapter. I have a feeling these will progressively get longer as the story goes; the length of the first two are horribly short. .;

Disclaimer: Should've put this in the first ones, but anywho, I don't own Warriors, just the characters that appear in this story.

Trudging along a thicket of tall yellow grass, Willowstep and Louge made their way towards a cluster of bushes. Louge's muscles were still a little sore from constantly practicing the hunting crouch, but he dared not complain. Willow was being awfully generous and kind after all, having just met the tom yet still offering to teach him clan basics.

"Keep up, Louge," Willow called behind her shoulder. The younger noticed he was lagging behind and sprinted forward to walk shoulder-to-shoulder with the she-cat.

"Hey Willow?"

"Yes?"

"...Why are you helping me?"

Willow was silent for a moment, staring intently ahead. Then: "It's in my nature, I suppose. I like helping others, no matter who they are. I prefer peace over fighting, and I believe that only by supporting each other rather than tearing others down can we achieve that." She scrunched up her nose. "Though, not everyone agrees with that view. Regardless," she glanced at him, a twinkle in her eye, "you definitely look like you could use all the help you can get."

The calico swatted her with his tail. "Hey! I've survived on my own until now, and I'm still in one piece, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Starclan knows how you managed that."

Louge tilted his head. "What's Starclan?"

Willowstep blinked. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know, being an outsider. Starclan is the clan in the sky where all cats who have upheld the Warrior Code go when they pass away. You can see them at night as dots of light against the dark, and sometimes they will contact living cats through their dreams. But, that only happens when something of great importance must be known. Here we are." The long-furred cat stopped in front of a tower of a bush. The leaves were thin, waxy needles and dotting the branches were clusters of red berries.

Willow sat down and motioned towards the plant. "Do you know what those are?"

Louge squinted. "Um, yeah, berries. So?"

The older cat chuckled. "Not just any berries, those are _deathberries_. It means swift death to any cat who eats one of those." Louge instantly backed up a step.

"R-really?"

"Mhm. There's a similar kind of berry known as holly berries, which are also dangerous. They are small and red, with spiky leaves."

The tom looked at her. "Guess I'm staying away from red berries then, huh?"

She smiled. "Not all red berries are poisonous, but if you're unsure of a plant's safety to eat, don't touch it. It's better to go without then to end up dead."

Louge shivered, taking one last look at the deadly things to ingrain their image into his memory. "Are there other poisonous plants I should know about?"

"Oh, plenty," came a voice from behind them. "There's dozens of ways to kill a cat with just the right herbs."

He jumped, fur on end, while Willowstep immediately shifted into a defensive position, claws out. "Who are you?" she asked the newcomer warily.

Louge turned to see a strange looking she-cat gazing dully at them. She was a bit older than him, but her bright green eyes held more maturity. Her entire body was white, save for black ears, 'toeless socks', and a stubby black tail. Her upper muzzle and nose were black as well, forming a raindrop-shaped marking.

"My name's Leafpaw," she droned. "And you are...?"

Willowstep relaxed some, hearing the young one had a clan name. "I am Willowstep and this is Louge."

"Louge?" Leafpaw turned to the calico. "Is that a kitty-pet name?"

He huffed indignantly. "No. I'm a loner, thank you very much."

"Is that so? Well, good for you." She turned back to Willow. Louge flicked his ears, rapidly getting annoyed at her snobbish attitude. "Are you training him?"

Willow's eyes narrowed a fraction. "What does that matter to you? I'm not in your clan, and we have never met before."

Leafpaw nodded. "That's true. I was just curious as to why a warrior has a loner as an apprentice. And I was also wondering about your clan. Would they be willing to take on more cats?"

Willowstep looked down. "No. I don't have a clan anymore."

The slim cat nodded. "I see. Well, then it appears we have something in common." Willow and Louge looked up at her, surprised. The she-cat turned her gaze away. "It's a long story, but to summarize, I no longer have a clan to return to. They... don't trust me." She gritted her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

Louge stepped forward. "Then why should we be talking to you, if you're untrustworthy?"

The bobtail whipped her head towards him, fur standing on end. "I didn't say I was untrustworthy! They just misunderstood a situation, and instead of listening to me they cast me out! If they had stopped whispering rumors and lies to each other, then I wouldn't be roaming around as a rogue apprentice, looking for a clan!" She panted, her brief outburst leaving her breathless.

Sensing the tension, Willow tried to defuse the situation. "Leafpaw, I understand your frustration. But unfortunately, there are no clans in this area; we are close to a two-leg place."

Sighing, the cat's fur settled back against her body and her ears drooped. "Just my luck." Then she turned and started walking away.

Willow looked on sadly, till her caring heart couldn't take it anymore. "Wait!" The black and white apprentice stopped. "Do you... want to stay with us? If just for a short while... so you won't be lonely."

"What!" Louge cried out, looking at Willow shockingly.

The corner of Leaf's mouth twitched. "Sorry, but I don't mind being alone, and loneliness is not my problem." She lifted a paw to start off once more.

"Ah, but... if you stay with us, you're more likely to run into a clan who might want you! I do know where their territories are, after all."

"Willoooow..." the tom moaned.

"Shush, stop complaining." Said warrior smacked her honorary apprentice in the face with her fluffy tail, effectively silencing his whines.

The stranger allowed herself a small, quiet chuckle. She turned her head in thought, pondering her situation for a moment before swiveling back around to face the pair. "I suppose it's in my current best interest to tag along. Besides, seeing how clueless this newbie is about life outside the two-leg place," she looked pointedly at the squirming tom, "you two will most definitely be needing my help."

Finally Louge spit out the gray furry thing obstructing his mouth. "If you're an apprentice, that means you're still learning, right? What can someone who's not even done being taught teach me?"

Taking on a haughty air, Leafpaw grinned. "You plan on becoming a warrior, yes? I can't teach you the ways of a warrior if I don't plan on becoming one myself. I'm a med cat apprentice."

**A/N:** I'm consulting one of my friends to see if I can use her warrior oc later on, since she never uses him. -3

**-EDIT: Notice moved to end of this chapter so as not to violate rules/guidelines-**

**Discontinued.**

Sorry, I've lost pretty much all interest in Warriors. Not to mention some of this was to be based on rps I had with these characters, but those have long since died. Months from now, I might pick this back up again, should I ever renew my interest in Warriors or this story. No guarantees. My apologies if you feel I've wasted your time! :(


End file.
